slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kryształek/"INACZEJ"
Ech... skoro Bella zawiesiła prace nad książką, a ja nie mam nic ciekawszego do roboty i czytania... No i chciałam się wyleczyć z "Syndromu wakacyjnego leniwca" a to ciężka choroba. W każdym razie zrobiłam pierwszy rozdział takiej niby - książki pt."INACZEJ". jest inna niż reszta, bo to jakby pamiętnik ŚLUZAKÓW, a nie ludzi. Jeśli się wam spodoba - to piszcie, a jeśli nie... no to nie bądźcie surowi, to pierwszy rozdział no i pierwszy raz coś piszę. ale jakby coś nie pasowało - napisz o tym. ' "INACZEJ”' Diamond Ech… nie łatwo być śluzakiem… Jakby co to jestem Diamond i jestem śluzakiem Kryształkiem. Jeśli się dziwicie, że śluzak potrafi pisać… to, no nieważne, nie będę tego tłumaczyć. Ale na serio ciężko jest być takim stworzeniem. Trzeba walczyć, trenować itp. Ech… dałem się namówić Julii, że to napiszę, ale nie mam pomysłu. Mógłbym napisać co robiłem dzisiaj, kiedyś… no właśnie… KIEDYŚ. To nie były dla mnie dobre czasy i to właśnie stąd mam tą rysę na pancerzu. Na szczęście ktoś inny mnie przygarnął - Diamond, co robisz? - Nie teraz, Ares! - Zapytać się nie wolno? - Piszę. - Ech… I po co pytałem… Ten śluzak Zderzak przed chwilą to był Ares - jeden z najsilniejszych śluzaków, ale niezbyt ceniący strategię walki, czyli jest dokładnym przeciwieństwem Ateny. Atena to Hypnogriff, czyli śluzak czytający w myślach. Nigdy nie walczy bez strategii… Właściwie to wcale nie walczy, tylko wymyśla strategie. - Ja to słyszę, Diamond! - Nie wiesz, że to niegrzecznie czytać innym w myślach bez pozwolenia? - Dobra, dobra. Nie dadzą mi pisać… Ech… No dobra, piszę dalej. Kiedyś mnie znalazł jeden taki i wystawiał we wszystkich walkach, choć byłem jeszcze młodym i niedoświadczonym śluzakiem. Nie lubiłem gościa, tak jak reszta śluzaków. Chociaż z małym wyjątkiem – Zderzak, się go słuchał. Raz wyzwał na pojedynek kogoś, z kim nie mógł wygrać. Po jakichś 20 minutach zostałem mu tylko ja – strzelił mną, a ja oberwałem po pancerzu i to jeszcze ghulem – Grimem (Grimmstone’em). Pokonany, chciałem się zakopać i uciec, ale złapał mnie i chciał zabić „pod butem” za swoją porażkę. Ledwo żywy (bo przeżyłem) uciekłem do dawnego domu – Kryształowych Jaskiń. Ale nie miałem siły się zakopać. Wtedy to – - Co robisz? - Teraz? - Yes. - Myślę, jak cię wrzucić do akwarium, Leo. - Eee… To ja już pójdę. Ten bezczelny Flaring to Leo – może imię niezbyt pasuje, ale co mi do tego. Uwielbia bawić się ogniem i nienawidzi wody. Ech… Straciłem wątek. Aha, Kryształowe jaskinie. Zobaczyłem jakiś dom, ale nie miałem już sił, więc doczłapałem jakoś do podwórka i dosłownie padłem. Leżałem tam jakieś… Nie wiem, 4 godziny chyba. W każdym razie obudziłem się w środku tego domu z jagodami i wodą obok. Nigdy nie miałem czegoś takiego, więc zjadłem od razu wszystko i zasnąłem. Jak znowu wstałem, zobaczyłem, komu zawdzięczam przeżycie. Pogłaskała mnie i dała jagody. Miała jakieś 12 lat. Zobaczyłem, że ma blaster i tuby, więc wskoczyłem do jednej. Gdy mnie zauważyła, wyszła na zewnątrz i wystrzeliła. Ludzie nie wiedzą, jakie to uczucie, a my tak. Chyba byłem jej pierwszym śluzakiem, bo nie potraktowała mnie jak Floppera, ale jako wyjątkowego śluzaka. Nigdy jej tego nie zapomnę… - Nadal piszesz? - Nie, skończyłem. Diamond Kryształek Ares Ech… Diamond mnie na to namówił, więc jak komuś się nie spodoba, to… - Ares… - No dobra, dobra. Ale nie mam specjalnie co pisać. Walę złych w łby, przenoszę ciężary, kłócę się z Ateną, czyli to co zawsze. Niestety najmądrzejszy chyba nie jestem… - No, masz rację. - Spadaj! - Diamond mnie przysłał z pomocą. - Od kiedy on mnie nie lubi? - Daj spokój. - No dobra… - To w czym pomóc? - Daj pomysł co napisać. - Hmm… o ostatniej wyprawie przed „wypadkiem”? - Może być. - Eee… A co było na ostatniej wyprawie? - Nie pamiętam. Chyba sobie przypomniałem. Szukaliśmy śluzaków na sprzedaż dla różnych gości którym nie chce się szukać samemu. Nazywamy ich „leniwcami”. W każdym razie byliśmy na pustyni po Urchiny czy jakoś tam i Dusty. Jakie mamy szczęście, że to Julia ich szukała… pewnie strasznie bolało jak się jej Urchin w rękę wbił… Dalej były te Dusty. Nie było ich, ale jakiś śluzak, chyba Scorsand wpadł do piachu. No i trzeba na ratunek. Tylko, że trzeba było nas później ratować… - Skończyłeś? - Nie zaczynaj i daj mi skończyć! - Dobra panie siłaczu. No więc zanim mi bezsensownie przerwano… - Ej! To zostaliśmy uwięzieni w piaskowej jaskini. Bylibyśmy zgubieni, gdyby nie Lines. Rozglądaliśmy się po jaskini w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. Niestety nie było żadnej drogi ucieczki. Zamiast wyjścia spotkaliśmy kilka Dustów, więc wzięliśmy je. Później był strzał z Linesa i można było odetchnąć. Tylko kupców było o dwóch za mało i dwa zostały. Ale następnym razem nie idę na pustynię ani nigdzie gdzie są ruchome piaski. - A co, stchórzyłbyś? - Mam ci… - Ares… - Diamond stanął za mną – coś mówiłeś? - Nic takiego, szefie. - To dobrze. A skończyłeś? - Chwila… okej. Ares Zderzak Eskulap & Asklepios - Ech… Jak my się daliśmy w to wciągnąć? – Narzekał Eskulap - Sam nie wiem. Diamond nas wrobił. - No trudno… - Ale o czym mówimy? – zapytał się Asklepios - Hmm… Może o „wypadku”? - Na pewno? - Yes. *Asklepios* To było jakoś rano. Wstałem i poszedłem do ogrodu po jagody. Nagle – - Co robicie? – Zapytał Fandang - Nie przeszkadzaj, Uno. - Dobra, dobra. Hmm… gdzie to było… - Ogród. A, no tak. Nagle przede mną pojawiła się paszcza śluzogończy. Przestraszyłem się i uciekłem do dżungli. Nawet nie myślałem, co może mnie tam spotkać. *Eskulap* Wstałem i zauważyłem, że nie ma Asklepiosa. Zacząłem go szukać, ale go nie znalazłem. Obudziłem Julię, która natychmiast zaczęła poszukiwania. Weszła do dżungli i z pomocą Cerbera wytropiła go. Gdybym mógł zmienić wydarzenia… Stałem w tubie jak wryty i oglądałem przerażający widok – Blakk trzymający Asklepiosa. Walka trwała kilkanaście minut zanim doszło do wypadku. Większość jego ludzi była pokonana, ale on nadal się trzymał. Asklepios był uratowany, ale nagle… - Musimy to pisać Eskulapie? - A masz lepszy pomysł? - No nie… Blakk wystrzelił Grimmstone’a – wredną czarno – czerwoną bestię. Na nieszczęście Julii… Grim trafił ją prosto w prawą rękę. Najgorsze, że nie mogłem pomóc. Nie leczę złamań. Ktoś przybył jej na ratunek i odjechaliśmy. - I koniec? – Zapytał Asklepios - Tak. - Cześć chłopaki! O czym ten rozdział? – Diamond wskoczył na stół - Eee… O tym „wypadku” z Grimem. - Co?! Czemu? - No bo my tam występujemy? - Ech… Ale jak Julia się dowie… Wiecie, że nie cierpi tej historii. - Nic nam nie będzie. Chyba… Eskulap & Asklepios Medyki Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach